The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image output device, an image processing system, an image retrieving method, an image quality determining method and a recording medium includes a function of determining whether an image quality of image data taken and formed by, for example, a digital still camera is suitable for being subjected to a predetermined processing.
Image data formed by an image forming apparatus is outputted from an image outputting apparatus in accordance with a request of a user. As an image outputting apparatus, there is known, for example, CRT, LCD, a printer, a projector, a television receiver or the like and as an image forming apparatus, there is known, for example, a digital still camera (DSC), a digital video camera (DVC) or the like (refer to, for example, JP-A-2000-209467). When an image of an object is taken by a digital still camera, a taken image is made to constitute image data to store to, for example, a memory card. Further, the image data stored to the memory card is made to be able to output directly to an image outputting apparatus of a printer, a television screen or the like. It is general that when image data is transmitted from a digital still camera to an image outputting apparatus, the image is displayed on a liquid crystal display provided to the digital still camera and a user confirms the image.
However, in recent years, a capacity of a memory card used in a digital camera tends to increase and therefore, an amount of a number of sheets of image data stored to the memory card becomes large and it is difficult for a user to select a desired image when the image stored to the memory card is outputted to an image outputting apparatus. Because when the image stored to the memory card is selected, the desired image is searched by successively displaying images on the image crystal display, however, since the number of sheets is large, time and labor are taken for confirming the images sheet by sheet. Further, when a plurality of sheets of images are displayed on a liquid crystal monitor, time of searching images can be shorten, however, since a display screen for each sheet of the image is reduced, firmness of selection is lowered and the operation becomes difficult.
Also, reentry, image data formed by an image forming apparatus is outputted from an image outputting apparatus in accordance with a request of a user. As an image outputting apparatus, there is known, for example, CRT, LCD, a printer, a projector, a television receiver or the like and as an image forming apparatus, there is known, for example, a digital still camera (DSC), a digital video camera (DVC) or the like (refer to, for example, JP-A-2000-209467).
An image can directly be outputted from a digital still camera to an image outputting apparatus, for example a printer, a television screen or the like. Further, it is general that when the image data is transmitted from the digital still camera to the image outputting apparatus, the image is displayed on a liquid crystal display provided to the digital still camera and a user confirms the image.
However, according to the small-sized liquid crystal monitor belonging to the digital still camera, it is difficult for the user to determine whether the taken image is provided with an image quality suitable for printing. Because when the monitor is small, both a fine image and a rough image look to be the same for human eyes. Further, there is frequently a case in which even an image which is not intended to execute printing inherently must actually be outputted and therefore, there also poses a problem that sheet is wastefully consumed. Further, there also poses a problem that a considerable time period required for printing is taken in order to confirm acceptability of the image quality.